


Lolix: A Story

by TheGreatElisaMousy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, modern high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Just a series of Lolix drabbles based on prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting in this seat all semester why did you decide to sit in it today?

Locus honestly wasn't sure how he'd never really noticed Felix before. The thin teen had such an overbearing personality, it was hard to miss him. Yet, Locus never paid him any mind. He was just background noise.

Until today.

It had been seven weeks into the school year, and he'd always sat in the seat in the back corner. Always. They had never been given assigned seats, but everyone just wound up where they did and stayed there. And everyone in third period biology knew that.

There Felix sat, leaning back in the chair with his feet propped up on the desk, talking to some of their classmates. He spoke loudly and animatedly. Locus was pretty sure the only reason he didn't fall over was that the back of the chair—his chair—was propped against the wall. He appeared to be telling a joke or a funny story, because the people surrounding him were laughing.

Their laughter died down almost immediately, however, when they saw Locus approaching.

Locus, despite the fact that he almost never got violent, or even angry, was a very intimidating teenager. He was taller than the rest of his classmates and built like a tank, and with his usually stoic expression, he painted a terrifying picture for younger students.

He cleared his throat, causing Felix to look up. He raised a brow, not the least bit unnerved by his presence. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You're in my seat," Locus replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't see your name on it," Felix retorted, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back as far as his chair's position would allow.

"Get up," he growled.

Felix yawned. "Are you going to make me, big guy?"

Locus's eyes narrowed slightly, and the rest of the class began walking away. "I just might."

"Dude, seriously, just move," one of the kids next to Felix urged quietly. Lavernius Tucker, if he remembered correctly. "He could pound you."

Felix simply smirked. "Yeah, but he won't." He nodded toward the door, where the teacher was just walking in. "So, Locus." His smirk grew as he motioned to the empty seat next to him. "Take a seat."

The larger teen glared down at him before turning and grabbing a seat near the front. He wasn't going to let Felix get to him.

He wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pouring and my final paper is in my backpack, so I guess we're stuck under this tiny awning together. Do you think they'd deliver pizza here?

Felix leaned his head against the wall and groaned. He had actually spent time on a paper, the midterm paper for his half-semester class, and he thought it was pretty good. He had printed it out and was ready to turn it in.

Until he got stuck at the bakery.

The bakery itself was closed, but the rain was coming down hard enough that Felix was sure it could injure someone and the awning was the only nearby shelter. Not only would he be late, but he wouldn't be able to turn in the paper. His bag was old, ratty, and definitely not waterproof. One step into that torrential downpour, and he could say good-bye to his chances of a decent grade.

Sloshing footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Locus approaching quickly, holding the back of his jacket over his head. Looks like he wasn't the only one to be caught in the bad weather.

"This is bullshit," Felix muttered to himself. "Someone needs to fire the god damn weatherman..."

"You don't have an umbrella either, I see," Locus commented, wringing out his ponytail.

The brunette sighed. "Yeah, looks like." He peeked behind him, through the windows of the darkened bakery to see the clock. "We're gonna be late," he commented.

It was Locus's turn to sigh. He'd had a perfect attendance record for five years, and it seemed like the rain was going to cut that streak. "Apparently."

The teens stood in silence for a minute, the only noise being the sound of heavy raindrops. Felix's stomach growled. At Locus's raised eyebrow, the shorter boy said, "I didn't eat breakfast, okay?" He paused, pulling out his phone. "You think we could order a pizza?"

"A pizza?" Locus asked incredulously. "We're stuck in the rain, late for school, and you want to order a _pizza_?"

"Is something wrong with that?" Felix asked, trying to prevent the grin that was about to spread across his face. He'd seen Locus quite a few times around school, and except for that instance with the seat in biology, he couldn't get a reaction out of the larger teen. But this seemed to do the trick.

"I don't think anyone would be willing to deliver in this weather," Locus stated plainly.

Felix looked at him for a moment. "So, you're saying you don't want pizza?"

Locus had to resist the urge to groan. _Ignore him_ , he thought. He simply stared ahead, watching the rain and waiting for it to let up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found your USB drive still in the computer

Locus stepped into the computer lab. His own machine at home wasn't working, and he needed to finish this essay.

Pulling his flash drive out of his pocket, he abruptly stopped when he saw it. A grey flash drive with an orange tab was already in the computer. He'd seen that flash drive before. He knew who it belonged to. 

Felix.

Locus remembered seeing the small brunette tossing it in the air multiple times, leaning back in the chair a few rows behind him, chatting loudly to his friends, as always. No matter how hard he tried, he seemed completely unable to escape the annoying little brat.

He almost wanted throw the drive away and be done with it.

But instead, he took it out of the computer and dropped it in his pocket. He'd see the idiot tomorrow.

-

Felix was patting himself down, looking slightly panicked when Locus walked into the classroom. He had a pretty good idea as to what he was looking for. "Felix!" he called out, drawing the smaller boy's attention. He reached into his pocket and tossed him the flash drive. "I found it in the lab yesterday."

Felix caught it, looking down at it for a moment before looking up at Locus, slightly stunned, but the dark skinned boy had already moved to his seat, ignoring him once again. He'd lost countless flash drives, leaving them in computers and getting them thrown away.

This was the first time someone had returned one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, and it's a little short, but it's been a while and you guys deserve an update


End file.
